The 20th Century
by Neon-Night-Light
Summary: Mandie and her friends live in the early 20th century. They're not supposed to have TV, cellphones, the internet, etc. And definitely not social media. Except what if they did?


**Part of the charm of the Mandie series for me is that it takes place in a more simpler time, where technology didn't run as rampant as it today. But I just decided to go for this, even though it's really cliche, and might not work for the Mandie characters. Small note: For comedy's sake, the characters are going to have OOC (out of character) moments. **

* * *

Mandie tapped her fingers mindlessly against the keyboard. On her computer for the last few minutes was a dark blue browser with the words WELCOME TO FACEBOOK in huge white block letters greeting her. She had been considering the sign up option in the right hand corner for a while, and with a defeated sigh, she began to type her information in.

"Missy Manda, dinner's ready!" Liza hollered into her bedroom.

"Could y'all wait a minute for me? I want to finish this," Mandie replied as she typed away quickly.

Liza came to peer over her shoulder. "Oh, I gots a Facebook! You gwine git one too?"

"Apparently, seeing as everyone has one but me," Mandie said with a frown. "I would love to connect again with all the people I've met on my trips, but I would much rather talk face to face. Plus, Joe says Facebook is really shallow, and that he only uses it for study groups."

"Joe has a Facebook?" Liza planted her hands on her hips. "He never done tole me! Are we friends?"

Mandie paused from typing, eyebrows furrowing. "Of course Joe considers you a friend, Liza."

Liza shook her head. "Dat's not what I mean, Missy Manda. I gots lots to show you."

**Mandie Shaw** joined Facebook

* * *

Jonathan was lazily scrolling through his Facebook when a notification popped up.

"Friend request from Mandie?" he mused out loud. He clicked accept, and went to her wall right away.

**Jonathan Guyer **wrote on **Mandie Shaw's **wall:

So you finally accepted you're not better than the rest of us.

Five people like this.

**Mandie Shaw** I never said I was better Jonathan Guyer. I just didn't think Facebook is for me.

**Jonathan Guyer **I'm pretty popular on here, so don't worry. I'll make sure you fit right in.

Eleven people like this.

**Mandie Shaw **Popular? Facebook sure is different from real life :P

Seven people like this.

* * *

**Liza Abramson **wrote on **Joe Woodard's **wall:

why aint we friends

**Joe Woodard **What are you talking about, Liza? We've been friends for years.

**Liza Abramson **on facebook!

**Joe Woodard **We're friends on here too. If we weren't you wouldn't be able to post on my wall right now.

**Liza Abramson** oh i see u now on my friends list. sorry doctors son.

* * *

Mandie Shaw is now friends with **Joe Woodard**, **Celia Hamilton**, **Sallie Sweetwater**, and 87 other people.

* * *

**Lily Masteron **wrote on **Mandie Shaw's** wall:

Hi Mandie :) How are you?

Mandie Shaw likes this.

**Mandie Shaw **Oh my goodness, it's great to talk to you again! I'm good. Celia and I are going to college in Charleston. How are you and Violet?

**Lily Masterson **Violet and I are fine, thank you for asking. I'm trying to run my family's farm after my father passed away last month.

**Mandie Shaw** I'm so sorry for your loss. If you need anything, please message me on here :)

**Lily Masterson** I will, thank you. And if you ever find yourself in Georgia, come visit!

* * *

**Mandie Shaw **uploaded a new profile picture:

Me and Snowball in front of the Eiffel Tower!

**Tommy Patton**, **Adrian O'Connor**, **Dimar Walkingstick** and 31 other people like this.

**Tommy Patton **You and Snowball look great!

**Adrian O'Connor **The Eiffel pales in comparison to you.

**George Stuart **Cute ;)

* * *

**Adrian O'Connor** wrote on **Mandie Shaw's** wall:

Hello Amanda. Are you planning to visit Ireland again?

**Mandie Shaw **Hi Adrian! I have to focus on my studies now, but I do hope to tour Europe again in the future.

**Adrian O'Connor **Tell me when. You can stay with me.

* * *

**George Stuart** wrote on **Mandie Shaw's** wall:

Could I have the honor of escorting you to the next school dance?

**Mandie Shaw **That's very nice of you, but I'm not sure if I will be going. Thank you anyway.

* * *

**Liza Abramson **wrote on **Mandie Shaw's** wall:

who r all dem boys on your wall

Fifteen people like this.

View all 5 comments

**Liza Abramson **it don't matter cause doctors son was there before yall.

Twenty three people like this.

**Jonathan Guyer **Go doctor's son!

Twelve people like this.

**Sallie Sweetwater** Mandie's going to be really mad when she sees this...

* * *

**Tsa'ni Pinder **Facebook is a white man's invention.

**Jonathan Guyer** Um, then why are you here?

Seven people like this.

**Tsa'ni Pinder** Why does white man comment on my post

**Jonathan Guyer** Because you accepted my friend request?

Nine people like this.

* * *

**Sallie Sweetwater** wrote on **Tsa'ni Pinder's **wall:

You made a facebook! Did you check out the functions I told you about?

**Jonathan Guyer** Lol I get it now.

Five people like this.

**Celia Hamilton **What does lol mean?

**Jonathan Guyer **Sweet, naive Celia. Lol means to laugh out loud.

Seven people like this.

**Celia Hamilton **Why are all these people I've never heard of liking all your posts?

**Jonathan Guyer **They're my fans ;)

* * *

**Sallie Sweetwater** has invited you to Group Chat.

Sallie: Hi everyone! I created this so we can all talk to each other with privacy.

Mandie: Thank goodness, it's a bit creepy that everyone can read and see what I'm doing.

Joe: This is a great idea, Sallie. Mandie, I told you that this is the perfect place for stalkers and dangerous people to find information on you.

Jonathan: Oh hush doctor's son. This place is great!

Joe: For people that have nothing better to do with their lives, I suppose.

Jonathan: You're just mad that so many guys are hitting on Mandie.

Celia: Oh my God! Who's hitting Mandie?

Jonathan: It's an expression Celia. For flirting.

Celia: Oh, like lol?

Mandie: What is lol?

Jonathan: You people are hopeless.

* * *

**Jonathan Guyer **Now that Mandie has finally joined facebook, I can enact my master plan ;)

Forty five people like this.

**Mandie Shaw **What?

Four people like this.

**Jonathan Guyer **Scared? :D

Eight people like this.

**Joe Woodard **Yeah, that you're going to make a fool of yourself.

Eight people like this.

**Celia Hamilton **What is ;)?

* * *

**Joe Woodward **is now **married **to **Mandie Woodard**

Sixty five people like this.

View all 32 comments.

**Liza Abramson **WHAT

Thirty one people like this.

**Mary Lou **I am so confused.

Twenty six people like this.

**Lily Masteron **Mandie, you didn't tell me you're married!

**Polly Cornwallis** Oh, please. This is such old news.

**Tommy Patton** When did you get married…?

**Andrew Johnson** Way to go, Joe! I'm guessing this is the girl you're always talking about? ;)

**Adrian O'Connor **Even though you have chosen someone else, I will wait for you.

**Janet Thomas **You never told me you were involved Joe.

**Jonathan Guyer **FINALLY. Cheers to the happy couple :D

Forty nine people like this.

* * *

**Sallie Sweetwater **I love Dimar Walkingstick, not you Tsa'ni!

View all 10 comments.

**Liza Abramson** HUH

Thirteen people like this.

**Sallie Sweetwater **This is not true, I did not write it.

**Dimar Walkingstick** ...so you love Tsa'ni and not me?

**Sallie Sweetwater **No, that is not what I meant Dimar!

**Jonathan Guyer **Are wedding bells also in Sallie's and Tsa'ni's future? ;)

Twenty nine people like this.

* * *

**Celia Hamilton **I think Jonathan is quite good looking.

View all 19 comments

**Liza Abramson **?

Eleven people like this.

**Marie Harris **Jonathan is soo handsome.

**Isabelle Greene** Jonathan is the best!

* * *

**Jonathan Guyer **This is horrible! Apparently, someone's been going around and hacking into people's facebook accounts! What a complete and utter disrespect of privacy!

View all 9 comments.

**Mandie Woodard **WE KNOW IT'S YOU.

**Joe Woodard **Seriously, Jonathan?

* * *

**Joe Woodard** Sorry, everyone, I was hacked. Mandie and I are not married.

View all 13 comments.

**Jonathan Guyer** BOO. DISLIKE.

Thirty people like this.

**Mary Lou **Oh, that's a shame.

**Celia Hamilton** Dislike!

**Mandie Woodard **Celia!

**Celia Hamilton** Sorry, Mandie, you two are just so cute together!

* * *

**Mandie Woodard **wrote on **Jonathan Guyer's** wall:

CHANGE MY NAME BACK RIGHT NOW.

**Jonathan Guyer **I don't know what you're talking about.

Seven people like this.

* * *

**Celia Hamilton **Jonathan hacked me and wrote that post about himself.

View all 12 comments.

**Georgia Hennessy **SO? It's still true!

**Maya Howard** Jonathan forever!

**Polly Cornwallis **Who are you people

Nineteen people like this.

* * *

Mandie fumed as she pushed herself away from her computer. Her name had been Mandie Woodard for days, and Jonathan kept playing dumb and wouldn't change it back.

"Why did I get a facebook in the first place?" She bemoaned. Her eyes then flickered back to the screen when she noticed a new picture had popped up on her newsfeed.

**Joe Woodard **posted a picture of **Jonathan Guyer**:

The princess is getting his beauty sleep ;)

Seventy five people like this.

Mandie brought a hand to her mouth as she laughed at the sight. Jonathan was strewn across his bed in deep sleep, mouth wide open and drool coming out. On his face, heavy red blush had been applied to his cheeks, while his lips were cotton candy pink. To top it all off, a plastic crown sat atop his black curls.

* * *

Group Chat

Jonathan: Take that picture down NOW.

Joe: Only if you change Mandie's name back.

Jonathan: FINE. I was trying to help you two, but nooo, stay stubborn. Don't come crying to me when you need a groomsman.

Mandie: I really doubt that's going to happen.

* * *

**Mandie Shaw** Thanks to Joe, I have my old name back!

**Liza Abramson** i liked Mandie Woodard better

Thirty six people like this.

**Mandie Shaw **That's too bad because my name is staying this way. You hear, Jonathan? No more tricks.

* * *

**Three months later**

**Mandie Shaw** is **engaged** to **Joe Woodard**

Ninety seven people like this.

View all 27 comments.

**Liza Abramson** boy you need jesus. mandie and the doctors son are gonna hurt u real bad.

**Dimar Walkingstick** Again?

**Adrian O'Connor **I already had to feel the pain of losing you once, please don't bring this up again.

**Celia Hamilton** Jonathan, you said you would stop hacking!

**Mandie Shaw **Everyone, it's for real this time! Joe asked me to marry him yesterday and I said yes :)

**Liza Abramson** WHAT

Twenty people like this.

**Joe Woodard **I am the most happiest man in the world right now.

Forty nine people like this.

**Jonathan Guyer** I KNEW IT I TOLD YOU ALL THIS WOULD HAPPEN.

**Polly Cornwallis **Like everyone didn't already know. Also, could I have my crown back?

* * *

**Yeah... I'm really not sure about this because I'm running on very little sleep. Review?**

**~N-N-L**


End file.
